The Dragon's Eye
by clank2662
Summary: Hiccup and a friend are banished and they leave and make new friends and an amazing discovery the dragon's eye, but will an old love make Hiccup return to Berk or will the power of the dragon's eye take him over and destroy everything he knows and loves. Hiccstrid and OCxHeather. I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

****Hi everyone my names clank and this is my first HTTYD fanfic so bear with me . This is the of my work so if you can please help me, please help me. And some people say I'm copying NFS LOVER because of the start of my story but, that's how my story starts so please don't hate on me please**** _So I introduce my Httyd fic_, ****The Dragon's eye****

_***Hiccup's POV***_

****Prologue ****

Hiccup stood there as the Vikings held Toothless down and put restrains on him.

"Who wants to kill the beast" shouted Stoick.

"I'll do it" someone said in the crowd. That person stepped forward, it was my friend Riptide. Riptide looked just like me but wore a blue tunic and carried his sword on his back. I stood a few feet away from Toothless, my Night Fury. He pulled out his sword and I looked at him, he nodded to me. He swung, and broke the restrains .

"go, RUN" he shouted. I jumped on Toothless's back and we took off. I looked back and saw Riptide being thrown into a jail cell. I couldn't look and we flew away.

_***an hour later in the Berk jail, in Riptide's POV***_

I didn't care what they did to me as long as Hiccup was ok. He was only known for his mistakes even though he tried his best to be the Viking his father wanted him to be. I lost my train of though when a group walked in the jail.

"Well look who it is, the traitorous bastard" said a muscular boy named Snotlout.

"The only bastard here is you Snotlout" I said

. "Shove it you, you can't talk down to the future heir to the tribe" he said anger in his voice. "You chief? Ha please, I give this village two minutes before it burns to the ground with you leading it" I said.

"You know you're going to die in a few hours" Snotlout said.

"And... your point is?" I said not caring. "I might die and it will be painful for me but that pain won't compare to the pain he went thru for the past 10 years of his life"

"He's a fishbone that no one cared about" Snotlout said.

"He's scrawny and useless" said a boy with long blond hair named Tuffnut.

"Not to mention weak, dumb and a loser" said a girl with blond hair named Ruffnut. "He was never worthy of anything" said Snotlout.

"You have no room to talk Snotlout, your not worthy of any praise! If anyone deserves to be heir it's Hiccup, he may have not been the greatest viking every but he would fall down and get right back up and try again. He did more than you ever could" I looked over to Astrid and Fishlegs, "What no comment on the fishbone from Fishlegs or Astrid?"

Fishlegs was on the verge of tears and left, but Astrid stood there and looked away.

I just chuckled. "What's so funny?" growled Snotlout.

"You guys, I can't believe you" I said, my voice full of hatred.

"You can't believe us. What about you, you betrayed us- our cla-"

"Did I shove Hiccups face into barrel every single day... did I make fun of his mother when she died... did I blame things on him just for the fun of it... did I not have his back in those situations... did you ever hear him cry himself to sleep because of how you treated him... did you ever see him cry his heart out... did you ever see him run to the woods to hid because he couldn't look his father in the face because of disappointment.. did I tease him every single time I saw him... did I never listen to him... did you ever hear him wish he was DEAD!... did I ever make him feel USELESS!" I roared as I grabbed onto the bars on the door to my cell.

They all took a step back.

"Fishlegs was the only one who tried to become friends with him but then you picked on him and he stopped trying" I shouted and pointing at Snotlout and the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Did- did we really" started Astrid.

"Yes you did really" I spat.

"Well, he was a fail-" started Snotlout.

"SHUT UP" I roared, "you were the worst of all. He was your cousin, his blood. And you treated him like dirt" The group was silent.

"I'm done talking to you all" and I walked over and sat on the bench in the cell. Then I heard three of them leave.

"What do you want, Astrid?" I said with Venom in my voice. "You're the last person I want to talk to"

"Why what did I do to you" she asked.

"Nothing, you did nothing to me, but its what you did to Hiccup that has me angry, you betrayed him" I said looking at the girl with disgust.

"I betrayed _him_. I did what any Viking would have done-" she started.

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Its funny that that he _loved_ you and yet your the reason he's **banished**. Your parents must be so proud of you for getting rid of him" I said mockingly.

"How would you know what he thought of me?" Astrid asked.

"Look at the base of your axe, look closely" I said and she did. At the base of the axe it said, _Valkyrie's axe_

"He made that axe for you" I told her.

"My -"

"Father gave it to you for your 15th birthday, I know, but where did he get it from?" I asked her. "Hiccup was busy in the forge the week before your birthday, making that axe just for _you_" I told her.

She stood there for a moment and ran.

_***Normal POV***_

Astrid ran out of the jail and out of the village and to the last place she spoke to Hiccup, the cove. Hoping to Odin he was there.

She arrived to fine the cove, empty as a void. She dropped her axe and water droplets fell on the axe,but it wasn't raining. Astrid was crying,crying her heart out.

_***the next day in the arena in Riptide's POV* **_

All the Vikings in the village came to watch Riptide's trial. Stoick stood and said his sentence. "Riptide Bonemont, you are charged with treason for aiding a dragon and.." Stoick paused and looked away for a moment. "And a traitor" "Any last words" he asked.

"I hope your all happy for what you've done to Hiccup... TO YOUR SON" I shouted.

"I have no son" Stoick said.

"Then I was right, you are no human, your just as bad as the dragons that raid this village" I shouted. "Then your trial shall be..._by dragon_" Stoick said.

The Vikings open the cage with the Monstrous Nightmare in it. The dragon bursts out body aflame and crawls around the arena. I stood there in respect of the powerful dragon. The dragon stops in front of me and I hold my hand out.

The dragon seeing that the human does not fear him but respects him and he places the top of his snout in the human's hand.

The Vikings gasp.

"What kind of witchcraft is this" shouted a viking. "Please, friend return to your cage. I don't want them to hurt you for being my friend" I asked the dragon. He nodded and walked back to his cage.

Stoick's was full of anger. He was about to order the vikings to open the deadly Nadder's pen when the vikings heard the distinctive sound of a Night Fury approaching.

"Get down" shouted Gobber.

The Night Fury smashed into the arena and flew out with Hiccup and Riptide on it's back.

_***Astrid's POV*** _

"Fine if you don't want us then we'll leave but, one day in the future you will search for me and need my help but I will not help because you cast us out" shouted Hiccup.

He glared at me and then flew off.

I ran trying to catch him but he was gone by the time I got to the beach.

I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest, and cried my heart out that the only person who loved me for who I am is gone forever.

****so what did you think? Great right, and as I said I need a co-author cause I'm new to this and I need help with some special parts. So review and if you can please help me****


	2. Chapter 1

**So as you read and as XXZabanya said in his review. My first chapter looked like plagiarism, but in actuality the things Riptide says to the teens are actual things that happened to a friend of mine, who recently passed away. He was bully from the first day of elementary school up until the day he died. So the first chapter is in honor of Thomas Lawson. So without a further ado here's chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: A New Home**

_***Hiccup's POV***_

It's been three days since Toothless, Riptide and I ran away from Berk. We found a place to stay called the Isle of Betaila. It's become our new home. The people accepts us and they accept the fact that dragons can be tamed and can be our friends.

I am currently in my house on Betaila, when Treva, the village elder came to see me.

"Hiccup" said Treva, he was an old man of 66 years and was nearing the end of his life.

"Yes Treva, is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"Yes, tell me more about that boy, the one that loves my granddaughter, Heather" Treva said.

"Oh so you came here wondering about Riptide" I said.

"Yes I did" he says.

"There's not much to tell, He's mother died shortly after he was born and his father died before he was born in a dragon raid. He lived a tough life, but he protects the ones he loves with his life. You know that, he protected Heather from the Blades, when he was wild. So what is this about?" I asked.

"Heather looks happy with him and I'm wanting him to become her husband" Treva said.

"Treva, they've only known each other for two days why in the name of Odin would he do that so soon" I said.

"There are some thing man cannot explain" said Treva.

I shook my head. Then Heather and Riptide came bursting in thru the door.

"Hiccup, I need to talk to you" said Riptide as Heather went to talk to her grandfather.

When we were out of ear shot, "Hiccup, I need to ask you something"

"What is it" I asked.

"Do you think that I should marry Heather" he asked.

I looked at him and sighed. "Riptide, it's not my choice and honestly, I think if you truly love her then yes but, you must always be prepared for the unexpected" I told him.

"Hiccup, I have a Whispering Death for a dragon and I run the forge. What in the name of Thor be unexpected" said Riptide.

"Anything" I said, "But in my opinion it's up to Heather, I think you should wait a little longer and then propose"

"Ok Hiccup, you're like a brother to me and I will take your advice" he said.

"Riptide, you want to plan it out and make it very special for her. Otherwise, Treva may haunt you for the rest of your life" I told him.

"Then I'd better be preparing for that day" Riptide said.

I smiled and we went back to Heather.

_***A year later, Hiccup's POV***_

A year has passed since that talk with Riptide after three months he proposed to Heather and she said yes.

I was proud of him, but at the same time when I saw Heather's smile it reminded me of _her._

The one person I had hoped to forget and move on from but, I couldn't stop thinking about _her. _I couldn't stop thinking about Astrid. I still love her even though she betrayed me. After Riptide's wedding I left the village for a while. I had to get my thoughts together and eventually I did. And when I returned to the village there were three new people in the village and they wanted to learn to become dragon riders. So I decided I teach them. Their names are: Garrett Richardson, a boy of medium build and short curly brown hair, he's the same age as me, with blue eyes; Masamune Fredrickson, a boy of medium build and spikey brown hair, he's 16 years old and has blue eyes; Last but not least, Matt Fredrickson, Masamune's younger brother, just like his brother, medium build, spikey brown hair but he's only 15 and his eyes are green.

I remember the day we went to find everyone a dragon very well because it was an interesting day.

_*Flashback*_

We were searching Betaila for a dragon that Garrett would ride. None of the most common dragons would take a liking to him so we went searching for a dragon. Masamune had a Flamedra, a dragon similar to the monsterous nightmare but has two heads and has flames comming down the head to show it's power, and his brother had a Seadra, A dragon related to the Flamedra but instead of fire it has water. We had only been out for about an hour when we started seeing large piles of bones. Be the curious person I am, I took a closer look at the bones when I heard a roar coming from the sky. I looked up and sure enough a Bone Napper came flying in at me I ran. Toothless attacked the Bone Napper but the Dragon quickly thru him aside and charged me. I saw Garrett draw his sword and get in front of me. The dragon stopped and seemed to stare at Garrett. A minute later, Garrett lowered his sword and walked up to the giant dragon. He stared into the bone napper's deep green eyes.

"Your name's Skulls, isn't it" Garrett asked the dragon, who nodded.

"Skulls, you are a powerful dragon and I respect that, I too am powerful. And I must ask you this, will you be my dragon and let me be your rider" Garrett said.

They stood there for a moment, then Garrett held his hand out to the Bone Napper. Who in turn put his snout in his hand?

"Thank you, Skulls" said Garrett.

_*End Flashback*_

And that was the story of Garrett and Skulls.

The two were the best of friends and today was no different. But today I would discover something that would change the world forever.

Me, Matt, Masamune, Riptide and our dragons were returning from a flying lesson when we saw Outcasts attacking the village.

We flew as fast as we could and started fighting them. I was fighting a small group of about 4 or 5 Outcasts when I heard some cry out in pain, I turn and I see Treva on the ground, dead, with arrows in his back.

I felt so angry and I could tell Toothless was too.

I closed my eyes and everything went black.

_***Normal POV*(this is a rated M part because of Gore)**_

Hiccup's eyes opened and they weren't normal. Instead of his normal green eyes with normal pupils, his eyes looked like Toothless, silted and dilated. He ran up to the nearest Outcast and grabbed his head and smashed the outcast's head into the ground. Bits and pieces of the Outcast's head flying everywhere. Hiccup turned and ran at another Outcast with such speed he shoved his hand thru the Outcasts guts and grabbed his spine. Hiccup smiled and ripped the spine out. Blood and guts going everywhere.

The two remaining Outcasts made a run for it and Hiccup smiled and watched as one of the Outcasts fell Hiccup ran at him and slammed his foot down on the Outcast's neck and watched as the head became detached from the body blood still coming out of the head. Hiccup ran up to the last Outcast and grabbed his neck and pulled his spine out and watched as the outcast fell to the ground dead. Hiccup broke the outcast's spine over his knee and he roared into the sky. He roared like a Night Fury. And passed out

_***Riptide's POV***_

I watched the whole thing from Hiccup going berserker to him passing out. I watched the whole thing in fear. I never saw this side of Hiccup. I walked over and picked up the person I called my brother and took him to my house to clean him and figure out what happened.

_***Riptide and Heather's House***_

As I carried Hiccup in Heather screamed.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"No he just passed out. Clean him up and check him for wounds. I have to find Treva" I said.

I ran back into the village to look for Treva and I saw Toothless standing next to a body.

"Hey Toothless have you seen Treva?" I ask.

He looked at me and then back at the body.

'Oh please god NO' I told myself as I ran over to the body I picked it up.

It was Treva. I started crying, he was like a father to me, and I felt so angry. I set down Treva's body and I screamed to the heavens.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"WHY, WHY, WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME? WHY?" I screamed at the sky.

I fell to my knees and I felt something rubbing agains me I looked over and it was Blade's, my Whispering Death.

I dried my tears and I carried my grandfather-in-law to my house, Blades and Toothless following me the whole way. Matt, Masamune and, Garrett saw me carrying Treva's body and followed me. This would be hard to tell Heather…..


	3. Chapter 2

****So what did you guys think? Well on with the Book!****

** **Chapter 2: The Dragon's Eye****

_****Riptide POV**** _

I walked into me and Heather's house, carrying Treva's body.

"Did you-" Heather started, when she saw Treva's body.

Heather stood there for a moment and took it all in and then she fell to her knees and started breaking down crying. I set Treva's body down and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around my wife and began crying with her.

_** **Three days later, Hiccup POV****_

_I stood in the middle of a village, that looked like Berk. I started walking around and then I saw Astrid and... Alvin. who pulled out his sword and grabbed Astrid's hair. And looked at me._

_He smiled and stabbed Astrid in the stomach! She looked at me, "Hiccup why, why did you betray us" she said before she fell to the ground and died. Alvin started laughing, "Hahaha, Boy I will destroy everything that you care about, and then and only then will I kill you" he said, before he stabbed me._

I woke up screaming with my entire body feeling on fire.

_"Another nightmare?" _ someone asked.

"Yeah" I said.

I looked around and saw Toothless and he looked at me.

"What's up bud?" I said.

_ "Nothing, just waiting for you to get up"_ someone said.

"Who said that" I said.

_"I did"_ the voice said.

"Well who are you?" I asked.

_ "It's me, Toothless"_ said the voice.

I looked at the dragon. _"About time you realized that"_ Toothless said.

"How do I understand you and you understand me" I asked.

_ "I've understood you since I met you and I'm speaking to you thru dragonese. A language that is a combination of Norse and the Ancient dragon language"_ explained Toothless.

"How am I able to understand you?" I asked.

_ "You learned it once you accessed the power I gave you"_ said Toothless.

"What powers?" I asked.

"The power you used to tear apart four outcasts to pieces" Riptide said walking in.

"I didn't rip outcast to shreds" I said.

"Do you want to see the mangled bodies?" He asked.

"Wait, your serious?"I said.

"Hiccup, you tore four outcast soldiers apart and then roared into the sky like a night fury" Riptide said, "Do you think I'd lie about that when I wanted to do the same thing to those Outcats?"

I sat there in disbelief** 'that couldn't be true. I wouldn't do that'** I told myself.

_ "Its true, you used the powers when you saw Treva die"_ Toothless said.

"Wait. Treva's dead?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, he was killed by the Outcasts" explained Riptide, "The Outcasts _you _tore apart"

I sat there, in disbelief. I did that. I remember wanting to kill those Outcasts but after that nothing.

"Toothless, what does this _power_ do?" I asked.

_"Since you got it from me you become extremely fast and once you are able to control it then you can use more of theses powers, such as plasma Bolt" _explained Toothless.

"Plasma bolt?"

_"Yes, it's just like my plasma blast but you have it in your hand and smash it into someone or something" _explained Toothless.

"Ok" I said. "Toothless, can you teach me how to use my powers?" I asked.

_"Yes, I can but the only way to get access to your power is by feeling a powerful emotion, such as anger or happiness" _said Toothless.

"What about love?" Riptide asked.

_"Love is one of the two most powerful emotion the other is Hatred. They are the light and dark sides of the power, Love gives you full control of your power, but Hatred is also rage, it makes you loss control just as Hiccup did but since it was his first time he can change. You must choose and emotion that lets you keep control of your power. You can lose control with Love, the emotion can be too powerful to control. So you must choose wisely" _explained Toothless.

"Oh, ok" said Riptide.

_"And Riptide only Blades can teach you how to control your powers since your powers were awaken unnaturally so he must teach you_" explained Toothless.

"Ok, thanks Toothless" said Riptide before running off towards his and Heather's house.

_"Thank Odin he's gone" _said Toothless.

"Why?" I asked.

_"We need to talk. specifically about your nightmares. you started having them after I gave you those powers and I suspect that you are seeing visions of the future" _said Toothless.

I sighed, "I... I saw Astrid... she was in the dragon arena...and then Alvin appeared and he... he...he... he killed her... then he told me he would destroy everything I care about and then he would kill me then he stabbed me and I woke up" I said.

_"hmmmm... I think we along with everyone else should head to berk as Mercenaries and disguise ourselfs and if they reject us, there is only one way to stop the dragon raid... we must kill the queen, also known as the Red Death"_ said Toothless.

"Hmmm... maybe we could convice some of the villagers that dragons aren't what we think and I could explain to the dragons in the arena to trust some of the vikings" I said.

_"Maybe... we need to leave as possible"_ Toothless said.

"Why?" I asked.

_"Because a monsterous nightmare told me that outcast ships are heading for Berk. they will arrive in two days"_ Toothless said.

"I'll tell everyone to get ready to leave tomorrow" I said.

_"Yes, we have to get there before the Outcasts, we can't let what happened here to happen to Berk" _Toothless said.

**So how was it? Great I know I thank the Guest for his review to chapter two and for being inducted into the Betrayed Heroes Community.**

**Plz follow favorite and review**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I like everyone's reviews for my story so far. And I thank you all for that and without further ado here's chapter 3**

**I haven't put this on any of my other chapters but,**

**I don't own HTTYD**

**Chapter 3: A trip home**

***Astrid POV on Berk***

It's been a whole since Hiccup left, I've trained to become the strongest Viking in the village so that one day I may set out to find him, but, I fear that day when I see him again. Will he welcome me with open arms or will he shun me like he did to the rest of the village? I sighed. I would never know.

"Who are you?" I heard Snotlout shout near the woods.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the woods.

When I arrived I saw Snotlout, who hasn't changed at all, Fishlegs, who's replaced most of his fat for muscle, Tuffnut, who's become a little more mature, and Ruffnut, who's also a little more mature, standing in front of five guys, who had helmets, that covered most of their face except for their eyes, and leather armor.

I looked at them. There was one a boy of medium build with a helmet that looked to be made out of bones and I could see blue eyes and he has black leather armor with a skull painted on his shoulder pads and carries a sword on his back and two daggers on his belt.

The next boy looked very similar to the first one he was medium build and seemed to have blue eyes but his helmet was made of leather and had flames on the side. His leather armor was brown and he had black leather covering the brown leather over his chest and shoulders, he had a flame painted on his shoulder pads, He carried two swords on his back and two swords on his belt.

The boy in the middle, was medium build and seemed to have forest green eyes. His helmet was black and had ridges that went off in three directions, one down the center of the helmet and one that branches off from in between the eyes and one that branches off to the right from the same place. His armor is similar to the boy next to him, but he had a thicker shoulder pad on his right side then his left and there was a red skull with horns on that shoulder pad, this boy carried two swords on his back and two daggers on his legs.

The boy next to him had a slightly larger build than any of the other boys, he seemed to have sea green eyes. His helmet was covered in spikes like that off a Whispering Death. His forearm guards seemed to be made of the same spikes. He had an axe in his hand and had a sword and two daggers on his belt.

The last boy was medium build. He seemed to have light green eyes and his helmet was very rough and was painted blue. His leather armor was a bluish color to it and he carried a large sword on his back and two daggers on his belt.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The boy in the middle turned to me.

"I am called NightFury, my real name is of no importance, me and my companions must speak to your chief immediately" he said.

"Why must you speak to ur chief?" I asked.

"Because this concerns the safety of his village. The Outcasts are coming to attack this village" he explained.

"I don't believe you" I told him.

"I told you they wouldn't listen" growled the man with the axe.

"Bladonis, please they may need convincing but, we know they need our help to defeat this Outcast attack" said the boy with bluish armor.

"Oceanus, be quiet. If they won't accept our help then let them die" said the boy with the flames on his helmet.

"Flamer, shut up. Let NightFury speak" said the boy with the helmet that seemed to be made out of bones.

"Thank you, Skeletal. So let me introduce ourselves, I am NightFury, the man to my left in Flamer, the man next to him is Skeletal. To my right is Bladonis, and next to him is Thunderor" explained NightFury.

I looked at him.

"I'll take them to the chief, the rest of you go find Gobber" I said to the gang.

"Ok, be careful" said Fishlegs.

I nodded and left before Snotlout could start saying he loves me and that I should marry him.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of that.

"You seem to hate that loud one" said Skeletal.

"Yeah, he's an asshole and he thinks I should marry him" I said, 'wait, why am I telling him this' I wondered.

"Don't worry, it's just me, I can get most people to say what their thinking" he said chuckling.

I smile and I continue to take them to the chief.

***Great Hall***

We arrive at the Great Hall and we walk in I see the chief and I lead the group of five boys to the chief. I notice that NightFury is glaring daggers at everyone he looks at.

I stop and turn around.

He looks at me and glares daggers at me.

"Can you stop glaring daggers at everyone?" I ask.

"Sorry force of habit" he says. I don't believe him.

I walk up to the chief, "Chief, these people wish to speak to you" I told him.

"Not now Astrid, todays the one day I won't speak to anyone" He said.

"Chief they say the Outcasts are going to attack" I say nonchalantly.

"What?!" he says.

He looks at the group, he starts laughing.

"How could they know anything about the outcasts, they look like clowns" he said.

I was about to say something but, NightFury beat me to it.

"Stoick the Vast, You think I'm weak don't you?" he asks.

"Why yes I do" Stoick says.

"We will be outside, bring the village and we'll show you we aren't weak" he growled.

He turned and left the rest of the boys following.

Stoick shock his head. He called the village to come outside the Great Hall and the villagers complied.

I walked out of the Great Hall and I saw the boys on top of houses.

The villagers looked at them amused.

"So, you think we're weak?" Skeletal said.

"Well, we'll show you" said Flamer.

NightFury glared at the villagers, and a purple orb of plasma appeared in his hand.

"I'll show you true strength!" he shouted.

He jumped into the sky and threw the orb over the ocean. Some of the villagers laughed.

NightFury snapped his fingers and the orb exploded.

The village gasped.

It was Bladonis turn, He made a ring of fire appear in his hand.

Oceanus made a ball of water appear in his hand.

Flamer made a ball of fire appear in his hand and Skeletal let's say he made bones cover his fist when he punched the ground and leave a good size hole in the ground.

The village looked at them in fear.

"Tomorrow the Outcasts will be attacking Berk, I am here to get revenge for them attacking my own village. I will not let their crimes go unpunished. I will not allow my villagers sacrifice to have been in vain" said NightFury.

"Ok, I believe you but will you help us?" asked Stoick.

"I will help you but first, I need to see that you're worth saving. I must fight a Viking that is willing to fight me to the _death_" said NightFury.

No one said anything.

"I'll fight you" I said.

Everyone looked at me, in fear. I was not scared of him, I faced down a Monstrous Nightmare and slayed it he was not scarier than that.

"Well Viking, congratulate your contestant, she will most likely not survive" he said, venom in his voice.

"Why do you say that?" asked my father.

"Because no man has ever hurt NightFury" said Bladonis.

"So sleep well young Viking, because it will be your last" Bladonis said.

"Bladonis, we are leaving. We will be in the forest and if anyone from the village trys to kill us.. Lets just say you won't find their body" said NightFury.

"I will be in the arena at high noon for our fight _Viking"_ NightFury said.

Oh how I wanted to punch him in the face. He insulted my culture and my village.

I started thinking to myself, 'But, I should die. I did so many horrible things to Hiccup and he's gone forever' I told myself. I walked back to my house and climbed up the stairs. I crawled into bed and went to sleep.

***Meanwhile with Hiccup***

I tore his helmet off.

"Damn it" I shouted.

"What's up?" asked Garrett as he took his helmet off.

"He has to fight his childhood crush tomorrow" said Riptide as he took his helmet off.

"Ohhhhhhh" said Garrett, Matt and, Masamune.

"Shut up. Go to bed" I ordered. I laid down next to a rock and went to sleep.

**So what do you think of Hiccup's return. Cool right? Well anyways enjoy until the next update and please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back and now to bash a reviewer for his review.**

**DB if you think I'm don't read it then**

**Now that's done with on with the story**

**I don't own HTTYD or their characters**

**Chapter 4: The Arena Fight**

_***High Noon, Hiccup's POV***_

I led my group to the arena.

I scowled at the arena. My worst memories came from this place.

"You ok, NightFury?" asked Riptide.

"I'm fine, Bladonis" I replied.

I walked into the arena.

No one had arrived yet so I waited.

_Ten minutes Later_

The villagers showed up at the arena. I nodded to my companions and they nodded back and left the arena, as Astrid walked in.

I looked away from her and forced all my feeling for her out of me.

Stoick walked to the edge of the ring, "At the sound of the bell, begin" He said.

Moments later the bell rang.

I grabbed one of my swords and pulled it out. Astrid pulled out her battle axe.

I charged and attacked her right side. She blocked it with her axe. I hopped back and kicked her in the stomach with a spinning back kick. She grabbed her stomach in pain. I looked at her in disgust. I smashed my knee into her forehead, which started bleeding profusely. She stumped backwards.

"Has the Mighty Astrid Hofferson, Killer of dragons and betrayer of men, finally met her match" I growled.

She glared daggers at me and charged.

I easily blocked her attack and smashed my elbow into her back.

She cried out in pain. I spun around and grabbed her hair and threw her across the arena, her axe skittering a few feet away.

I toss my sword into some boxes a few feet away.

"Get up" I ordered.

She stumbled. I grabbed her hair and lifted her up she screamed as I pulled her hair.

I threw her across the arena into some boxes.

"Get up!" I shouted.

She didn't move. I pulled out my other sword and went to finish her.

She blocked my attack with my other sword!

I kicked her in the stomach and she rolled over in pain, dropping my sword.

I grabbed my sword and put it in its sheath.

"Stop this, you've won already!" shouted Astrid's parents.

I threw a plasma bolt at them. It exploded in front of their faces.

"Shut up! This is a fight to the _**DEATH!**_" I shouted.

I reached down and grabbed Astrid's throat, she clawed at my hand.

"Do finally realize your mistake?" I asked.

"Yeah, UI should have done this sooner!" she shouted, as she punched me in the face.

I held firm to the ground and her throat.

I squeezed her throat harder.

She started choking.

I heard the villagers begging me to stop but I wouldn't.

"Do you know what happened to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" I shouted and threw her across the arena floor.

She cried in pain.

"He's DEAD, BECAUSE OF YOU, ASTRID HOFFERSON!" I shouted.

"HE COMMITTED SUCICIDE BECAUSE OF YOU!" I shouted.

She moaned in agony.

"I will watch you suffer everything he went thru and then some, and then I'll kill you and end your suffering just like Hiccup ended his" I said, before I grabbed her throat again.

She choked but managed to whisper, "Hiccup, I'm sorry"

Tears rolled down her face as she said those words.

I looked at her, my eyes widening, "What, What did you say?" I asked.

"I'm sorry hiccup" she said.

I dropped her and took a few steps back.

"Why. Why did you say that?" I asked.

"Because I realized my mistake" she said.

I stood there for a moment and then put my sword away and walked from the arena.

"Tomorrow before I leave I have a message to give you, Astrid Hofferson" I said to her before I left.


End file.
